Lemon RapplePoison Apple
by Darling Wonderland
Summary: Pasen al link adentro si les gusta esta increíble pareja y el yuri, Yo lo leí es un trabajo FENOMENAL. No es Spam ni tiene publicidad, es un link directo. :)
1. Chapter 1 Llink para el lemon

**Saludos a todos. Aquí les traigo el link de un One-shot Rapple/Poison Apple que realmente vale la pena leer, si les gusta esta pareja o el yuri no duden en visitarlo. No es spam ni tampoco tienen publicidad.**

 **El autor es genial en cuanto a yuri se refiere, esto no es publicidad gratis ni engañosa. Les prometo que vale totalmente la pena.**

 **El one-shot lleva como titulo: Raven y el percing de Apple.**

 **SIN ESPACIOS:**

contraluznocturno .wordpress .com

O escriban en el buscador: **RAVEN Y EL PERCING DE APPLE, CONTRALUZ SUSURRO NOCTURNO.**

O busquen el blog de este autor y la primera entrada es la que pertenece a esta sublime historia- **Contraluz Susurro nocturno.**

 **Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir ;)**


	2. Chapter 2, Solo una platica nocturna

**Este one-shot no tienen nada que ver con el lemon en el link publicado anteriormente, solo quise compartir lo que me inspiro. :)**

 **Solo una platica nocturna.**

Raven Queen y Apple White eran completamente opuestas, se podrían enlistar sus diferencias en una novela completa incluso en dos, bastaba con verlas caminar una junto a la otra para darse cuenta que pertenecían a bandos distintos.

Apple era la abeja reina de los Royal, la princesa por excelencia era vivaz y desprendía calidez por cada fibra de su piel así, al igual que el día.

Raven era vista por la mayoría de los Rebel como un verdadero modelo a seguir, decidida, valiente y con ese toque de humor ácido que le hacía repudiar la mayoría de las cosas que las damiselas estaban acostumbradas a amar. La hija de la reina malvada era misteriosa y tranquila, tal y como la noche.

Sin embargo también se podía decir con toda seguridad que ambas eran muy similares, que compartían una gran cantidad de aspectos en común, por ejemplo pertenecían al mismo cuento de hadas, aquel que se alzaba como la fábula más importante entre las fabulas, compartían un carácter audaz y competitivo, así como un incansable deseo de defender aquello que creían correcto. También y quizá lo menos importante pero si divertido era la debilidad que ambas tenían por las _manzanas._

Tanto la hija de Blanca Nieves como la de la Reina Malvada sentían una increíble atracción por esta dulce fruta y les era de suma dificultad evitar comerla en casi cualquier momento, ya fuera uno de estrés, de tristeza, felicidad o de pura satisfacción… Claro ejemplo de lo anterior se presentaba justo ahora…

La noche consumió toda la extensión del reino de cuentos de hada y el toque de queda en Ever After High había sonado varias horas atrás, todos los estudiantes se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivos dormitorios, la paz y la quietud era absoluta en cada rincón de la escuela, a excepción de una habitación, aquella que acogía a dos hermosas chicas pertenecientes al cuento de Blanca Nieves.

Raven Queen completamente desnuda, recostada en su cama, comía una manzana roja y fresca, sobre ella estaba su, igualmente desnuda, hermosa novia rubia de ojos azules. Apple White mantenía apoyada su barbilla sobre el estómago de Raven mientras degustaba su propia manzana roja. Sus intensos ojos se mantenían posados en los labios de su chica de cabello negro y en la forma tan peculiar que comía la fruta.

-¿Es tan gracioso verme comer?- preguntó Raven ante la sonrisa burlona de Apple.

-Es solo que tu manera de comer es tan… sugerente- contestó apoyando sus manos en el colchón y subiendo sobre su cuerpo hasta posar sus labios en su clavícula.

-¿Enserio la linda Apple White, está teniendo ese tipo de malos pensamientos? – sonrió Raven bajando el corazón de la manzana, colocándolo en el piso junto a su cama. Sintió entonces el cálido aliento de la rubia contra su cuello.

-Oh querida Raven, nada puede ser peor que lo que acabamos de hacer-afirmó sonriendo.

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió, su delicada mano blanca se pasó una y otra vez sobre el cabello de Apple deleitando su tacto en el sedoso cabello rubio mientras soltaba un suspiro -¿te arrepientes?

-Nunca había estado más orgullosa de algo en mi vida.

-Va en contra de todo lo que tu destino representa.

Apple apoyo ambos brazos para levantarse, quedando sentada sobre el estómago de Raven, la miro fijamente con una expresión seria. –Cada quien es libre de escoger su destino ahora.

-Pero tú siempre quisiste tener tu final feliz.

\- Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, Raven- afirmo tomándola de su afilada barbilla y acerco su rostro, casi rozando sus bocas. –No podría tener mi final feliz si no es contigo- finalizo uniendo sus labios, saboreando la manzana de la boca de su amada.

Raven tomo el cabello de Apple, jalando su cabeza para profundizar el toque, su lengua entro en contacto con la de su amada, librando una batalla por el dominio. Era un beso feroz y hambriento igual a los que disfrutaron hace apenas unos minutos cuando ambas llegaron al límite del placer.

-Uhm Raven- llamo la princesa rubia a su novia, quien poco a poco iba bajando sus labios violetas por su cuello dando ligeras mordidas en la piel blanca – Ah Raven ¿no has tenido suficiente?- pregunto en un suspiro, empezando a sentir las manos de la aludida acariciar su estómago, jugando con el pequeño aro que decoraba su ombligo y bajando lentamente entre sus piernas.

La hija de la reina malvada se detuvo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, se recostó nuevamente en el colchón de su cama atrayendo a Apple con ella, la rubia acomodo su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de Raven depositando un pequeño beso y cerrando los ojos en un aviso silencioso de lo exhausta que estaba.

El silencio reino la habitación por apenas unos instantes siendo interrumpido solamente por el ruido de sus tranquilas respiraciones y las continuas caricias que Raven le propinaba al cabello de su novia, adoraba ese cabello.

-¿Sabes algo Apple?

-¿Um?- fue la respuesta adormilada de la princesa Royal.

-Antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de nosotras- hizo una pausa y continuó –me habría encantado tener tu destino.

Apple abrió un poco sus azules ojos, acaricio la barbilla de Raven con su blanca mano -¿Querías ser la próxima Blanca Nieves?

-Suena ridículo ¿no es así?- contestó dibujando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, era el mejor destino de todos, yo podría dártelo si quisieras.

Raven no pudo reprimir una fuerte carcajada -¿Hablas enserio?

Apple volvió a apoyarse contra el colchón mirándola a los ojos, su potente mirada azul claro completamente seria, se clavó en los desprevenidos ojos violáceos de su novia. La rubia apoyo su mano derecha contra el pecho de Raven y exhalo con fuerza -¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Raven Queen?- La hija de la Reina malvada la miro en toda su gloria, sonrojándose cuando sus blanquecinos pechos rebotaron ligeramente y sumándole la intensa expresión de su rostro era inevitable para ella no sentir cosquillas en el interior de su cuerpo –No me estas tomando enserio- Gritó Apple de forma infantil cuando noto la coloración roja en las mejillas de la pelinegra y su mirada oscurecida.

-¡Lo siento!- respondió nerviosa – Es difícil tomarte enserio cuando estas desnuda y con esa cara, sentada sobre mí.

Apple bajo la mirada con el rostro totalmente rojo-Solo créeme cuando te digo que no hay algo que no haría por ti.

-Te estas poniendo cursi otra vez- dijo Raven ocultando su risa por los empalagosos comentarios de su novia, en realidad no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, sabía muy bien que Apple la amaba y claro, ella también estaba totalmente entregada.-Además no podría ser Blanca Nieves aunque lo quisiera, digo ¿Quién sería la reina malvada?

Apple White se quedó en completo silencio por un momento, se agacho hacía el piso hasta que pudo recoger unas de las manzanas rojas que aún yacían esparcidas por el suelo. La sujetó frente a su novia con ambas manos dejando a Raven confundida –Yo puedo serlo- soltó mirándola directo a los ojos. La boca de Raven se abrió hasta el tope, soltó ligeros gemidos tratando de articular palabra alguna pero le fue imposible, es decir tener a Apple con la mirada fija en ella y entregándole la manzana, esa era una imagen de verdad tenebrosa.

-No me lo tomes a mal Apple, sabes que te adoro- dijo Raven tratando de aminorar lo extraño de la situación –Pero serías una pésima Reina Malvada, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en economía malvada? Aun así aprecio el esfuerzo.

La rubia permaneció en silencio mirando la manzana por unos instantes, bajo la cabeza dando un profundo suspiro y asintió –No podía pensar siquiera en hacer algo que lastimara a ese conejito.

-¿Ves? ¿Acaso podrías hacerme algo malvado mí?

Apple White negó en silencio.

-Muy bien, terminemos ya con esta conversación sin sentido. Ven vamos a descansar.- finalizó tomando la manzana de las manos de su novia y dándole una pequeña mordida después la bajo al piso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los delgados hombros blancos de Apple para recostarla sobre ella.-Ya no pienses en eso- le dijo ante el continuo silencio de la rubia –Tú ya lo dijiste, mientras estemos juntas todo será perfecto- afirmó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-De acuerdo Raven pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para que seas más feliz enton…-

-Me haría muy feliz que te durmieras- la interrumpió apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- dijo la rubia encontrando muy cómodo el espacio entre su cuello.

La hija de la Reina Malvada suspiro con alivio y se limitó a cerrar los ojos dejando que por fin el cansancio la venciera. El cálido cuerpo de su novia le dio un ambiente de suma tranquilidad en esa noche calurosa y el sentir la suave piel de Apple contra la suya la arrullo hasta que casi sucumbió ante el sueño… casi…

-¿Raven?

-…¿Umh?

-Te amo.

 **No duden en dejar review con lo que se les ocurra :)**


End file.
